Blondelocks and the 5 Pilots
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: A twisted version of Goldielocks and the Three Bears with Relena, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero.


El Squeeko: Welcome to the 8th story out of my 15 story set. 8 down, 7 to go! Oh, and by the way in case you haven't figured out..  
  
Wing pilot - Heero Yuy (Odin Lowe) (01)  
  
Deathscythe pilot - Duo Maxwell (02)  
  
Heavyarms pilot - Trowa Barton (Trinton Bloom) (03)  
  
Sandrock pilot - Quatre Rabbera Winner (04)  
  
Shenlong (Nataku) pilot - Wufei Chang (05)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the ideas I use for my storys.  
  
Chibi Plushie Tony Hawk: Let's get it on!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once upon a time there lived in a safe house, the 5 Gundam Pilots. There was the Wing Pilot, the Deathscythe pilot, the Heavyarms pilot, the Sandrock pilot, and the Nataku pilot.  
  
One day while the pilots were out on a mission Blondelocks wandered into their house. She looked around for a while then decided she was hungry and saw that the pilots had left lunch on the table.  
  
"Mmmm! Chili! My favorite!" she screeched in her whiney little voice that was as hideous as her pink dress.  
  
She sat down and grabbed the first bowl "yuck! tastes like saw dust!"  
  
She moved to the second bowl "Ah! Too spicy!"  
  
Next she tried the third bowl "Too soup-like"  
  
After that came bowl number four " This one's cold!"  
  
Lastly she tried the fifth bowl "Yummy! Just right! And chunky too!" she exclaimed as she began to stuff her face with Wufei's bowl of chili.  
  
After she finished she got up, walking into the living room. "I wonder if this place has anything to read..." She smiled as she spotted a pile of books and sat down, starting to shift through them, reading the titles aloud.  
  
"Military Decisions"  
  
"Gravitation Volume 2"  
  
"Flute and Piano Music for the Soul"  
  
"Clown Techneques 101"  
  
and "Just Justice".  
  
She tossed the other books across the room and picked up Gravitation Volume 2, and began to read it. "Ahhhh! Guys making out! My eyes! My perfect virgin eyes!!" she then procceded to chuck the manga book into the fire place, which was lit, and cackled evilly as the book was turned to ash.  
  
Yawning, Blondelocks shuffled upstairs and into the bedroom, looking at the five beds.  
  
"better get some beauty sleep..."  
  
She sat down on the first bed " Too military like. Plus I hate cots."  
  
She sat down on the second bed, wrinkling her nose at the black silk sheets "Too gothic."  
  
She moved down to the third bed "Too lumpy, and it's covered in white Care Bears."  
  
She moved to the fourth bed, shuddering "Too many clowns.."  
  
She sighed as she reached the last bed, a pale blue, poofy bed. "Ahhh...just right.  
  
Later on the pilots came home, Nataku saying "Injustice! Someone has eaten my bowl of chili!"  
  
Deathscythe laughed "Sucks to be you Wu-man!" his laughter turned into screams when he walked into the living room and saw the ashes of his Gravitation manga. "Noooooooooooo!! Someone destroyed my shonen-ai manga!!!!"

Sandrock patted his back "it's okay Duo, we'll get you some more. Maybe you should go lie down for a while though."

The pilots nodded and headed upstairs, stopping when they saw Blondelocks in Sandrock's blue bed.

Sandrock pointed "She's in my bed!!!!"

Nataku growled, brandishing his katana "She ate my chili!"

Deathscythe pulled out a scythe "She destroyed my manga!"

Blondelocks jumped out of bed, staring at them wide eyed "What are you five doing in my house?!"

Heavyarms frowned "Your house? This is our house! And you're sleeping in Quatre's bed!"

Blondelocks giggled nervously "Uhhh..whoops?" she backed up against the window at the end of the room. "Come on? Can't we just talk about this peacefully?"

When the pilots advanced she stepped back and tripped, falling out the window. The pilots rushed to the window just in time to see her hit the ground with a loud SPLAT!

The pilots shrugged at each other and walked awa from the window, going back to whatever they were planning to do before Blondelocks came and disturbed them. THE END.


End file.
